lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Underground Grove
The Underground Grove 'is a pathway found inside the walls of the Volcano Obstacle. It's current purpose is unknown and it's theories for it are predicated on the River Tunnel, because the river stream stretches around the Volcano and stops around the Ocean Cove. The Underground Grove is also referred to as the ''Volcano Grove, Underground Meadow, or even Volcano Sinkage. It is found inside of the walls of the Volcano Obstacle. It is located as a large rink that circles the inside of the walls, but only the front part contains grass. Within this small grassy area, a grove of Birch trees and Oak trees are found growing periodically, although cutting them is useless as there is no viable way that one could transport them out of the grove. There was also an individual report of a Spook Wood tree growing down there. It's unlikely though, because that tree doesn't grow inside the Volcano, which would mean that this place is a secluded area. Sometimes boulders can fall from the Boulder Cave due to a stackflow glitch, which can lead to one dropping down as shown in the pictures below. The grove also has certain areas in which you can still be damaged by the volcano obstacle, which may lead to it just being a terrain bug for that reason, as well as patches of void. Whether if it's a terrain bug or a new area for the future, it's currently unknown. Some theorists speculate that it will be a mid-way point for the River Tunnel. (You can also somehow access the Green Box from this location. To see how, click here.) Accessing The Grove The Grove can be accessed by two locations which are hard to get to, or by glitching your car at the Volcano. It isn't very easy to get into the grove, and it takes a significant amount of effort put forth. (Note: It would be best if you had 3+ players to assist you) * Lava Cavern; at the end. There is a wide crack at the end of this area and can be accessed behind or to the right of the box. Not that many people choose this option, because very few can make it there. This will lead you to the opposite end of the grove. * ; the hole in the ceiling.]]Boulder Cave; at the end. This option is mainly chosen by many players because there is a tiny hole in the ceiling at the end in which a player can be squeezed through by 2+ players helping him. This option takes time * Car Glitching. Take two cars with you and your friend to the top of the mountain, or even top of the volcano if you want, and ram each other until one of you gets flung under the volcano and into the grove. Most areas of the grove you cannot climb without help, or with some sort of glitch of flight. ''(WARNING: Don't bring your axes to this spot unless you absolutely have to! This area contains patches of void and lava in which there is a high chance you can fall into.)' Photos Category:Anomalies Category:Geographic Features Category:Caves and Tunnels